


In Which Cassian Meets Jyn

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: College, Life and Forever [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship/Love, Human!K2SO - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He's nearing his classroom when someone comes out from the another and immediately crashes against him, with enough force to send them into the floor.





	In Which Cassian Meets Jyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> For my pal [Afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake), who wanted a fic(s) based on some college au headcanons I wrote. Hope you like my friend!

Cassian Andor is a busy man, after all, he - quite stupidly - picked three subjects to study, Literature, Philosophy and Linguistics. His social life has suffered, but he doesn't care, he's not too worried about it. Parties have never been his thing. He's a man who has a close knit circle of friends, his roommate Kaytoo, Shara Bey, Kes Dameron, Ahsoka Tano and Bodhi are enough for him. Their 'parties' consist on video games and movies with snacks and beer.

He's a poetry seminar because he likes it. When something... well, not magical, but something strange and unusual happens (at least, that's how he'll describe it later). He's nearing his classroom when someone comes out from the another and immediately crashes against him, with enough force to send them into the floor.

He grunts on impact, looking down at his chest to see the culprit. It's a woman, who momentarily freezes in his arms, but the moment doesn't last long. In the blink of an eye, she is pushing herself off him and offering apologies, wide green eyes and looking a little frazzled.

He feels out for her, he's been there. "Hey, miss, are you ok? I'm fine." Judging by her horrified look, he needs to calm her down. "That's quite an impressive tackle, do you play football or rugby?"

That gets a chuckle out of her. "Fuck, I'm sorry." She says as she is pushes herself off him and offers her hand to help him up. "I should know better than to run all over the place, but, I forgot a book."

"Yeah, that happens," he extends his hand. "Cassian Andor, here for poetry."

"Jyn Erso," she says, taking his hand and shaking it while giving him a measuring look. "You don't look like a poetry guy. No offense."

"None taken," he shrugs. "I get that a lot. But I like it. Shit, I'm probably taking your time, you have a book to get and I have to get to class."

"Shit, you're right. Sorry again!"

And with that, they part ways. But life has a curious way to bring people together. So they continue to meet, in coffee shops around campus.

"...Toasted white chocolate mocha for..." And two people reach for the drink, the barista simply continues, "Jyn Erso."

Jyn takes it, "Funny thing isn't it? We both ordering the same thing."

He snorts, "Yeah."

"You know for someone your height, you sure blend into the background. You sure you're not a spy or something?"

"Pretty sure," he gives her side grin. "But I'm sure if I were, I'd still say no."

"Yeah. Hey nice to see you, gotta run, bye!"

He waves her goodbye.

And they meet again, in the same bookstore, this time is him who spots her before she does as she is currently fighting the loosing battle of reaching for the book she wants. So, he just gets it for her.

"...don't judge too hard, ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

And again in the same falafel spot that is outside of campus.

"Hey, nice to see you again!" She waves.

He forms in line, right behind her, "Nice seeing you. Wouldn't have pegged you for a falafel fan."

She gives him a cheeky grin, "It depends on the spot really. Some can be pretty hit or miss, and this place is the best."

"Yeah, it is." He looks at her, debating for a moment. In the end, he says, "Listen, my friends and I are getting together on Sunday for a Mario Kart tournament, would you like to come over?"

She blinks, "Sure why not?"

And just like that, Jyn Erso is added to his small circle of friends. Which he immediately regrets when Jyn and Kaytoo start sassing each other, fighting for who gets to pick Yoshi. Bless Shara, who bans either of them and picks Yoshi herself, Jyn swears revenge and picks Princess Peach. Kaytoo grumbles about unfairness and picks Luigi. Kess and Bodhi have wisely decided to stay silent.

As it turns out, Jyn is absolutely ruthless and highly competitive. Cassian can respect that, in fact, facing against each other one on one against her is the most fun he's had since their get-together's started.

He wins by a second. And just like that, a friendship is born. Jyn begins to join them during lunches, hangs with them more and Shara takes her under her wing. Only Kaytoo grumbles, but he is outmatched by the group's easy acceptance of her.

They get to know each other, find the things they like and dislike, find that they have a love for comedy movies, Cassian makes his mission to make Jyn spicy food. Jyn makes it her mission to best Cassian in Call of Duty.

Some months in, it is Shara who laughs him and says, "You'll both end up marrying. Mark my words."

He denies it, marriage is no where near the vision for the things he wants in life.

But Shara-wise-beyond-her-years-Shara simply says, "You're meant to be."

He's dated other women before, he's no stranger to romance, sex and break ups. And it's not that he has issues against dating Jyn, because she really is great. But he simply likes what they have and he doesn't want to ruin it.

It's Thanksgiving weekend and he's in his dorm reading, enjoying the quiet that comes with Kay being away. His mother doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, she never has, and declining Kay's invitation was deliberate, he wants a quiet weekend in. And there is a knock at his door. He rises from the bed and opens it, on the other side, there is a very upset-looking Jyn.

He blinks, surprised to see her. He was sure she was on her way home. "Jyn, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" Her voice is far too calm for how upset she looks, he knows better than to believe that calm.

He steps aside and lets her in. Watches as she throws herself on his bed, "Hey, wanna tell me what's wrong? I thought you had gone home."

"My parents had to fly to Europe last minute," comes her muffled voice. "And... my now ex was cheating on me."

There is a rage inside him at the thought of her being hurt, he takes a deep breath, "You're awfully calm about it."

"Yeah, I'm trying to not end up arrested."

"That's the Jyn I know," he says, hoping to lighten up her mood. "Hey, how about we watch a movie marathon, whatever you want to watch - just don't tell Kay."

"Cass?"

"Yes, Jyn?"

"Can we have something chocolate flavored?"

"Let me get my jacket, you stay here, I'll get cupcakes."

"Thanks, you're a real friend."

That night Jyn stays over, sleeps on Kay's bed and Cassian feels a deep longing to reach over and hold her. He doesn't.

Things return to normal, Jyn swears relationships off and Cassian tries to pretend he's fine. Shara simply pats his shoulder when they are alone, say nothing and he is thankful for her silence.

It's a week before their Christmas break when Jyn cries again. This time is not a guy who is responsible, it's college. She's been pretty busy, he knows that finance can be a complete nightmare, but another is to walk into Jyn's study hall and finding her sitting down at a table on her own, tears running down her face, book open and seeing her making notes here and there.

He just watches her for a minute or so, she doesn't see him. And he leaves, goes straight for the falafel they both like, buys her sour cream and onion chips and get her very berry hibiscus drink she favors.

Comes back and places his bounty in front of her. Watches as Jyn nearly jumps out of her skin, eyes watery and slightly puffy; he feels for her, he really does. "Eat something. Take a break, go for a walk. Then come back and continue."

He turns back and leaves her alone.

(He doesn't see her as she clutches the chips and drink to her chest, eyes following him out of the room.)

Christmas breaks nears and they all gather around to exchange gifts before they leave. He gives Shara a poetry book from a Latin author, Kess gets a molecular gastronomy kit, Bodhi a planisphere watch, Kay gets a tea maker to go, Ahsoka gets a letter opener in the shape of Sting and Jyn gets a flask book box (she can out drink them all for someone her height) and a Shakespearean insult chart.

In turn, he gets a global hot sauce box from Kess, the complete Edgar Allen Poe works by Shara, Ahsoka gives a bottle of bourbon, a thumb piano from Bodhi, a set of spice blends from Kay and a pocked dj mixer from Jyn.

He goes home and tells his mother about Jyn. His mother listens, doesn't judge, but simply tells him, "Ask her out once you're back at school mijo, don't waste chances."

(What he doesn't know is that Jyn has a similar conversation with her mother.)

Two weeks when they return to school is when Jyn makes a move. It's during one of their usual excursions to the bookstore.

"Hey Cass, listen..." Jyn's voice is hesitant. "I know it will be weird, but, I - I wanted to know if you'd like to go out for dinner one of these days?"

He freezes, turns and look at Jyn. She is not looking at him, eyes firmly planted on the book she is inspecting. His heart speeds, "Don't we do that often?" He tries to keep himself from becoming too hopeful in case it ends on disaster.

"Yeah, we do that in group, I'm talking of just us two."

"So... like a date?"

"...Yeah." She stops and then places the book back, picks another, still not looking at him. "You don't have to if you don't want to... I just thought... well, honestly, I don't know what I thought."

His surprise is replaced by a gentle look, takes the book Jyn's holding and moves so he can catch her attention. "Not that I don't want to, but what changed?"

Jyn takes a deep breath, "You know that day you brought me food? When I was cry-studying and you just did? Yeah, that changed. I was hit with a moment of clarity then. I would have asked out that moment had you not walked out. And then I spent time gathering my courage."

"I wanted to ask you out too," his voice is kind and that makes her turn and look at him. "But you swore off dating, so I left you alone."

"Fuck. Sorry, I can't imagine what you felt."

"That's fine, you didn't know."

"...So that's a yes to the date?"

"Yes, Jyn, it's a yes to the date."

Jyn smiles and her eyes sparkles. He falls a little more in love with her then.

(What neither know is that a very smug Shara collects bet money from the everybody. Kaytoo bemoans his choice of who would have asked the other out.)


End file.
